


We Are The Warriors That Built This Town

by metaphoricallylivin



Series: Earth 25: Oh, Yeah I'm An Ugly Mess [12]
Category: DCU
Genre: Found Family, Stephanie Is Nighwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphoricallylivin/pseuds/metaphoricallylivin
Summary: Stephanie Brown and Toby Conroy have taken up the job of protecting their city. They are it's warriors.





	We Are The Warriors That Built This Town

**Author's Note:**

> No TW just a nice happy fic.
> 
> Title Comes from Warriors by Imagine Dragons.

Steph smiled at Toby. He was more than capable when it came to kicking ass. He could hit hard too.

 

“How's my favorite baby bird?” Steph asked, ruffling his hair.

 

“I'm a year younger than you and I can stab people, I'm not a baby. Damian though,” Toby said, a smile spreading across his face at the last part.

 

“You’re a little shit, that's why you’re my favorite,” Steph said.

 

Toby smiled a little bit before tapping something on his wrist computer and looked down. There was an arms dealer who specialized in supercharged weapons who had come to Blüdhaven. It seemed they had a fair amount of the police force bribed so the DA had asked Toby and Steph to take care of intercepting the evidence. If superheroes were collecting it there was less of a chance of bribery.

 

“There's three people waiting in the warehouse. No crates so I'm guessing they're the buyers,” Toby said. He'd switched his lenses into thermal mode and was watching the movement inside.

 

“Good job, I'll keep an eye out. Make sure you have everything,” Steph said.

 

Toby nodded and checked out his sash. He used it instead of a utility belt. In his sash there was a utility tool, a small flashlight, a pocket for his phone, his inhaler, some cash, and a small first aid kit. He had his signature red knife strapped to his thigh, but he didn't think the job at hand would require it. The batons given to him by Dick would probably be more the night’s speed. Everything was good. He turned towards Steph. 

 

“You got everything?” Steph asked. She had taken over as Nightwing a few months back and she'd changed the suit. The signature blue had been changed to purple with a purple bomber jacket over it.

 

“Yeah, I got everything. Everyone there?” Toby asked. He looked around, there wasn't anything he could spot, but his observation skills weren't as honed as Steph’s.

 

“Nope, bastards don't even have the decency to be on time,” Steph said. She hadn’t moved and she was sitting criss cross applesauce.

 

“Criminals, so inconsiderate,” Toby joked, his tone playful. It was another few minutes before a truck pulled up.

 

Toby switched the settings and quickly spotted 2 people in the back of the truck, part of their bodies obscured by what were likely crates. Two men were driving the truck.

 

“Four in the truck, three in the warehouse. Which group do you want?” Toby asked. Divide and kick ass seemed like a fine strategy.

 

“The ones in the truck. I'm in the mood to punch some people,” Steph said. She looked at Toby. He nodded before waving and moving to jump off the warehouse, his grappling hook in hand.

 

Steph turned her attention to the truck, when Toby was ready for her to start beating on the criminals he would tap a button on his wrist computer sending an alert to her. The alert came after a minute and she jumped onto the top of the truck. The roof of it made a deafening crashing noise alerting everyone to her presence.

 

“Hello, boys. You had a deal in my city and expected me not to hear? Childish work, really,” Steph said, smiling wildly. A second later there was the sound of gunshots and Steph started moving.

 

She jumped onto one man’s shoulder, quickly disarming him before moving on to the other men. They dropped quickly once she had the first down. None of them managed to get a shot in, which didn't surprise Steph. These men clearly weren’t the most trained as they easily fell to her attacks.

 

There was a pause, Steph listened out for gunfire and didn't hear any. Toby was quicker and stealthier than she gave him credit for. Jason had trained him well. She alerted the DA that she had finished the job before heading in to see how Toby’s part had gone.

 

“Cardinal? Where are you?” Steph asked. There was three men tied up, meaning Toby was done.

 

“Over here! I’m checking to see what they had here,” Toby said. He was partially hidden by the bed of their truck.

 

Steph followed him over, his hood was down and he had a split lip, but otherwise he looked fine. There was a small fortune at his feet, all in cash.

 

“Damn,” Steph said.

 

“Damn is right. This is more money than most people make in their life, whatever was in that truck must be good,” Toby said.

 

“Here, let me take some pics, lets see what Oracle can find and then let's blow this pop stand?” Steph said. Toby nodded, backing up for her to take out the Wayne Enterprise phone with a 12 mp camera. It wasn't as good as the camera Tim used, but it was good at getting clear pictures for the cops.

 

A few pictures later they were on their way out. Toby paused to stretch before following Steph back to the apartment.

 

It was Dick’s apartment, bought and paid for with his small fortune. When he'd left city he'd given it to Steph, Crystal, and Toby instead of selling it. He owned the whole building and they needed a place to stay so it made sense. The entire third floor was all theirs for vigilantism purposes. Toby had started homeschooling to accommodate the weird hours that came with vigilantism. Steph liked going to school so she had remained doing so.

 

Crystal was waiting for them when they climbed in the window. She didn’t quite approve of them being vigilantes, citing the risks, but at this point she trusted them. They were smart and more than capable of surviving whatever was thrown at them.

 

“How was patrols? I see you two are back early,” Crystal said, not looking up from the book in her hands.

 

“It was good, Mom, we took down a couple assaults and kicked some ass. It was a good night, you'd be proud,” Steph said, kissing her mom’s cheek before leaving to change out of her Nightwing costume.

 

“I'm always proud of you, Steph. How about you Toby? Did your night go well?” Crystal asked.

 

“Yeah, I'm hungry, but overall everything went well,” Toby said, shrugging slightly. It had been a good night, better than most.

 

“I'm glad, it's almost 1 am so you should go to sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning,” Crystal said, yawning. She closed her book, placing it on the dining room table before heading towards her room.

 

After changing out of her suit and into Robin themed pajamas Steph joined Toby on the couch. His uniform was in a pile on the floor leaving him in his light blue boxers and a Red Hood tank top

 

“What movie should we watch?” Steph asked.

 

“Hmmm, The Princess Frog?” Toby asked. Steph had an extensive collection of Disney movies. They were kept in a case under the TV.

 

“Good choice,” Steph said, quickly grabbing it out and queuing up the movie.

 

In the end Steph fell asleep during the first twenty minutes, partially on top of Toby. Toby followed soon after, curling up into her side. It had been a good night, one of their best.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment.


End file.
